creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Redemption
"Tonight we will be in fright, while tomorrow we will be bright. You brought us here to live, but we turned on what you have brought to give. You gave us rights, but Satan brought us fights. Please, dear Lord, can you bring the fear out of all of us, please let us unbend hatred and give peace. Amen," the Priest stated. He lifted his head and said, "You may now sit." Everyone falls back on their chairs in peace, looking like they have just released their pain. They were surely in comfort after praying with the priest. This was everybody, everybody in the audience of the church. The attention rose as the Priest glanced through the audience, making sure everyone was calm and relaxed. "My friends, you will not be donating to the prophet tonight. Tonight is the night we will learn the wisdom of the truth, no donations, no money dealing. This time, this is for real, this time, the lord will be here," the Priest said. His face was bright red and he had a serious expression on his face. In the background, you could see that the church window was admitting the darkness of the night through the colorful glass picture of Virgin Mary holding Baby Jesus in her arms. Everyone was silent and aiming their glance at the Priest, looking as if they were in shame of something, but they were not in shame. They all had on a serious expression. As silence filled the room, everyone looked around at each other, wondering what the Priest was waiting for. The Priest stared at his audience as they were marked confused, they were wondering if they had to do something or not. The Priest then said the final word, in fear of what would happen, "Amen." The darkness on the outside of the church was changing into a bright light, brighter than day. It went from completely dark to a shining brightness that was so bright it was nearly pitch white, but it kept getting brighter and brighter every second. In the audience, everyone was shading their eyes, the Priest began to shade his eyes as well. It was just too bright, but the bad part was, it was always continuing to gradually get brighter. It shined on the entire earth. The skies, ground, everything, it was just too bright. Drivers were going blind, none could see where they were going. Luckily, some of the car drivers parked. The entire earth wondered and feared what was going on and wondered if they'd ever see darkness again. The protection of the eyes did no good, this light was faster then the usual speed of light and it went through everything. It often started fires in random places. No human moved as they feared of where they'd walk or what they'd run into. It was not just Earth, it was the entire universe, it was all so bright, brighter then the sun. It seemed to have no source. Nothing was making it, it was just light. After those three bright minutes were over, the light began to slowly cool down. Revealing the horrible things it did to Earth, it shattered windows, started fires, evaporated almost all of the water and made it all rain down in one big pour, making it flood most areas, car accidents, dead civilians, destruction and carnage. Almost every bad thing you can think of acted from the brightest light any human could ever see or imagine. People on the streets squinted their eyes, looking around. The sun was brighter than it had been, and the morning side of the world did get more light than it did before and it was reflecting badly. It was not as bad as it was just seconds ago, a massive flood of brightness. At the church, there were broken windows and a few small fires in random areas. There were no more lights because the light bulbs shattered. Almost everyone had a sun burn in the church, even though it was not from the sun. The Priest and audience looked around, wondering what happened and checking if everyone was alright. "Where is the Lord?" somebody in the audience questioned. "I think that was him," the Priest said with a shaky voice. Then he heard a knock on the church door just down the hall. He screamed and jumped in surprised. His face was showing that he was filled with fear. Then he hid behind his podium. Everyone in the audience hid too, beneath the pews. Others were running like a bunch of wild savages. The door flung open and the Priest heard the doors swing, along with the audience. The Priest was sweating in his hiding spot. But right then and there, everyone in the audience stood up at the same exact time, followed by the Priest. It was uncontrollable and yet controllable. Everyone just seemed to do it, and they changed their expression, all except the Priest were happy and comfortable. The Priest still stood in fear. He was staring at the most beautiful sighting he ever could. That made his expression change to happiness at that moment. It was just too powerful to resist. Jesus walked up to the Priest and said, "When I come, every knee will bend. This includes every atheist, every Devil worshipper, absolutely every man and beast." Just then, a force pushed everybody down to bow, everyone got down on their hands and knees. This wasn't just inside the church, but everywhere, everyone just happened to do it. People in cars jumped out of their car and did it, injured or not. People in airplanes and helicopters bowed too, the pilots lost control and sadly crashed. One person did not seem to bow, one person throughout the whole universe, animal, plant or human. It was a man named Charles Reed. He wondered what everyone was doing. This made him freeze where he was standing in confusion. "There is one left standing," Jesus said in his mind. Then it just came to him right away, exactly who the person was and where he was at. Apparently, he was standing right on this very street. Charles looked around. He questioned what was happening, but nobody said anything. He received a message in his head from Jesus, "How are you standing? No human can resist my abilities and holiness." "Who are you?" Charles screamed out loud. "Jesus Christ," Jesus mind-messaged him again. A solid wind blew around Charles, but had no effect on him at all. But once the wind got heavier, it had air particles that started cutting his body. It stopped and his body was scarred badly. One scar dripped blood out and it landed on the ground. Charles stepped on the blood spill on the ground, but only to find himself sinking into it as if it were a puddle that you were able to swim in. Charles found himself swimming underwater. The water was red, and he started to swim downward, but the more downward he went, the more blue it was. As he kept going, he saw a light and he kept going down to the light. Once he reached the light in the water, his head popped out in a twelve foot deep pool. He took a deep breath and as he got out of the pool, he started to notice he was not wet at all. He was as dry as he was before. Then he ran away out of the pool area. At the church, Jesus said, "All rise!" Everyone on earth was able to get up from their bowing position. "Charles Reed... he can overcome my power, how is this possible? I must see him!" Jesus demanded. Charles appeared in front of Jesus. "Charles, how did you overcome my demand?" Jesus asked. "What demand? Jesus! It is you! I have so many questions," Charles was excited once he saw Jesus for himself. "But you are more powerful than I, you can block my demand to bow! I have questions for you!" Jesus said. The FBI was sitting at their desks in their office, having a meeting. "Jesus came to earth, and we must entrap him before he does any more damage to our world as he has already done enough," the head-officer said. "He's going to end all of these wars, all of our problems! He has the power to. But we are not sure he is here for the good, or for the bad. I believe he is forseen as bad, in my opinion that is. He stopped our motions, he made us all bow at once, destroying planes, killing many people. If he was truly all knowing he wouldn't have done this. In case he is bad, we must take him down. But first we must trap him, weaken him, and kill him." "Jesus knows all, he will know we are trying to trap him. He hears us right now, probably for the most part. We must be on our best protection and proceed to do this mission faster than he ever can," an agent said. "He's done a terrible amount of damage in this world already," the colonel said. "Let's hurt him like he hurt our world." "But according to the Bible, he is immortal," another agent said. "Yes, but we had him last time, we've just given him too much time to recover," the first agent said. "Maybe he made his soul leave his body for a while and when the time was right he had gotten back in it," the other agent said. "At one point, I didn't believe in the Bible, or God. Even though Jesus is here, it doesn't mean the Bible isn't a bunch of holy shit!" the colonel said. "There is no other way besides this, we must get the biggest, most powerful team we can. Or if we're lucky we'll get more than one team. I'm captain, and what I say goes!" The demand was so furious that everything in the room was struck in silence immediately. The agents looked at each other as if they were in trouble. "Let's move out," said the colonel. At the church, Jesus was standing at the stand, now the church was filled, there were people sitting or kneeling on the floor. There had to be people standing outside the door. It was just filled with religious people and Priests or Pastors. All religions just packed inside, waiting for the teachings of Jesus. Jesus stood up on the stand. Sending his very words to people through minds. "My father is not Jehovah or Allah, whatever you call him. He has no specific name for nobody was around to name Him at the time," Jesus mind messaged everyone. All of the sudden there was the sound of a helicopter in the air. People were being shoved into the packed church, but twelve military men cut through with gas masks on, carrying all sorts of weapons and warfare. There appeared outside more than one helicopter, but more like nine. There was an army of tanks all coming down the streets, six jets in the sky, circling, almost eighty military trucks, four semi-trucks carrying loads of weapons of all kinds, pistols, grenades, to bazookas. There were armies from six different countries, all soldiers in Russia, all in Germany, all in North and South America, all in China, and only half of France. There were also police officers, FBI agents, protesters, and more lethal forces. More than one billion were there, just to assassinate Jesus, their own personal savior. This is not what Jesus had returned for, he came to end this violence and get people to believe again for over half of the world has lost faith. But it was a little too late, Jesus came when the humans were too advanced. On one of the signs of the protesters' it said, 'I have Fate not Faith!' This saying was written on most signs. Meaning they had control, not belief. This saddened Jesus, he thought people would get their faith back, but they were in denial of him. In spite of that, he couldn't fail his job, his father, God, would send them to Hell for all eternity for disliking and hating Jesus. Jesus wanted to rid this, he did not want all of humanity to go to Hell for a stupid reason. His father was more powerful than him, and without that Jesus would never go against his father. This was the will of Jesus, but today that will has finally come to an end. The kingdom was going to get destroyed if any of the ones against Jesus passed into Heaven. Without doubt, Jesus wanted them to love him again, love each other again. So Jesus could not fail his job here on Earth. With this, he needed help from his father, but in the meantime, he had to take what he could handle, not knowing how badly his father is going to take this, demolish all dimensions, end life, who knows? Soldiers busted in, all religious people did not put their hands up for they were before the present view of Jesus. But once the military calls the orders, you know you must. So when the military told everyone to put their hands up, all did. All soldiers wore gas masks and tons of guns on their back, and a gun in front of them. Tons of grenades on their belt, too. The head soldier was telling his soldiers to keep an eye on the people while he stepped slowly toward Jesus. Slowly, knowing that Jesus did not fear him, but because he feared Jesus. Forgiving himself, he knew he would go to Hell no matter what now. "Jesus, you're coming with us!" The soldier rushed up at the last moment and grabbed Jesus. Jesus looked calm. "No, I am not. I do not follow humans, instead, you follow me," Jesus spoke through mind talk. The soldier's eyes popped open wide through the goggles he was wearing. He was shaking. But then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and whispered to Jesus, "I'm sorry." He had the AK-47 up to Jesus' head and pulled the trigger. The loud noise also made a big blast. But just as the soldier opened his eyes, the strangest miracle ever happened. He noticed that he missed. Instead, he blew a big hole in the wall. He could've sworn it was up to Jesus' neck. Jesus frowned, "You despite me, I despise you." The soldier had his heart beating and the second later the background of everything just turned to Hell. All the people were gone. But in Hell it was a dark world, with only fire lighting it. A huge spider web was in the corner with a tarantula that was bigger than a human sitting on it. Then a human-size python came up behind the soldier and the soldier just happened to have no weaponry left at all. He screamed, only making 5 more giant tarantulas come out of nowhere and zombies dressed in suits, looking scarier than anything he had ever seen came in his view, moaning, and he screamed and cried, knowing that it would never end, now that he was just like Jesus... immortal. Back at the church, the Co-soldier looked at Jesus, frustrated. "What'd you do to him!? He just dropped!" he was worried. Then he aimed his sniper at Jesus. It was a perfect shot, right in his heart, if he lifted or shook it while it shot, it wouldn't make a difference, he had him right in the center. Right away he shot until it was empty. Then he threw two grenades at Jesus. Both exploded, making a bunch of smoke. But as the smoke lifted, Jesus stood calm. He seemed fine, unharmed. He was more worried about humans than himself. If he had to send somebody to Hell then he would, just like the head soldier. The Co-head soldier froze, then ran out of the church, trying to escape Jesus before Jesus sends him to Hell too. But right as he jumped out of the front door, he seemed to be frozen in a jumping position. It was a sonic wall, he could only move his eyes. But the whole door opening made something that looked like static clearing. Then the body of the Co-head soldier continued his jump but fell on the ground. No sign of movement, no sign of life. His soul was retrieved by Satan in Hell for eternity. All of the soldiers cleared out, running from Jesus. The religious people became calm and put their arms down and stared at Jesus. Right then, there was a missile noise coming from above the church. Everybody inside of the church heard it. Jesus looked up at the ceiling and told everybody in the church through mind talk, "Go to the outside, but some will not make it. Do not fear death if you do not make it." Then Jesus continued his look up at the ceiling. There was nothing but a shatter of what seemed to be missiles. It broke while coming down. Jesus stopped them, he saved them once again, but nobody got hurt until there were a few big chunks that crashed through the ceiling and crushed them. "This is not safe, my followers, not until this war of the finishers is over. This is a war for claim, not a claim for land, but a claim for life. I will not allow any of you to go in this battle, this is between them and I," Jesus mind messaged all the remainders of the religious sect. All the religious people were starting to clear the area, leaving the ones that were against Jesus there to fight Jesus, since they wanted to that. Jesus walked out of the church with his hands up. "Alright. You want me. I'm a good man, I'll give you what you want. But this is not all going to end well for you," Jesus said. The FBI, dressed in all suits, jumped out of their car and took him into the van. "Well, Jesus, I suppose this is going to end well for us. It is rather than being with you," the boss-agent said, he slammed the doors on Jesus. The next thing you hear is the passenger door slamming, then the car starts driving. Jesus could not look outside, so he looked at metal for twelve minutes. But while this was happening, he was thinking of many plans, and he knew many plans were going to work. But he was going to start with his best one: Damn them all to Hell. Once they arrived at the FBI questioning center, Jesus was let out. Four agents stood aside Jesus, making sure he didn't escape. None of the agents seemed to care that it was Jesus, they weren't surprised or scared. Inside the building, Jesus was sitting in a chair, seeming as if it were a normal day. The agent pulled the chair out across the table and sat in it. He then scooted in toward the table. "Jesus H. Christ. It is really you, our savior from the past?" the agent said, not being surprised in any way, not caring. "You know, the natural instinct of the human species is to evolve, and to evolve we must change. Now, with you actually existing, it is proven to not have happened. But we are starting to evolve right now. Do you not notice? The last time you were here, what was it? Six centuries ago? Anyway, nobody was this way, there was no technology, no atheists, nothing," the agent started to state his process. "With this, look how far we've evolved. This meaning we do evolve and you do not exist," the agent gave Jesus a straight face. "If I do not exist, how am I mind-messaging you right now? How am I here right now?" Jesus mind-messaged the agent. "Talk, use your lips, just as you did when you went out of that church," the agent said. "How am I here if I do not exist?" Jesus asked again, but this time out loud. "You do not exist, you are a figment of our human imagination. We are all similar in such sources, but technically none of us exist, it is actually just an empty world, a dream world," the agent answered. "Ah... Good old solipsism," Jesus said. He whispered, "You're just a demon in disguise." "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I have been surprised that I was arresting Jesus Christ? Well, listen here, I am not afraid of you, neither are my agents, we can squash you like a bug, well, potentially in this reality as you call it and as it seems. But neither you or your creations exist. We are the recreations of the world, we are the only real things that exist. There are more demons in the non-existent world, supernatural reality, telling brains what to do and what to think. My agents and I had time to recover. We've taken over the minds of these FBI official agents, we are in the supernatural reality right now, telling these minds to tell you that neither you or I exist. Except for myself, but not this body I am in control of. Demons are the only things that exist, and I assist you that you accept that as a factor, you are knowingly wise enough to tell us if it is true or not," the agent said. "Is it?" Jesus' face turned red and he frowned, he said, "For you it is." The agent looked in disappointment. He then said, "You are not going to hide this from people much longer, I'm going to make you tell everyone." "I will never lie," Jesus said. "It's only true for you." "Yes, but once people believe it, it will be true for them too. This is why you must admit to it, your promising will. We are just as powerful as God, your almighty father. All we have to do is press delete," the agent said. "You are not the savior they all know you as, instead, you are the one who died for nothing, life is meaningless to them, but to us, we have a meaning. We both hate the ones that disagree. Any god would. Now, we can both work together to fight them. We are two different gods." "You are pointless," Jesus said. "If I didn't love them I wouldn't have died for them." "Oh really? Why did you send the soldier doing the job that he was ordered to do to Hell?" the agent asked. "Your saying bothers me a lot, 'Worship me or be damned to Hell over the rules of my father'. That does not sound like love to me." "They are just like me, they did nothing wrong if I did nothing wrong," Jesus said. "You are calling yourself cold-blooded. Do you not see? They must go inside a house to get warm, once outside they are cold. This is only in the winter, but in this season we are in, spring, they are warm outside and the inside, that is if the inside is not cold. They are cold when nature is cold and warm when nature is warm. This making them wear clothes, because they are cold. Or retreat from area to area until it is warm once again," the agent said. "You are the cold-blooded savior, Christ." "My father did not make them cold-blooded," Jesus said. "Believe it or not..." the agent paused. He then whispered, "It's true." "As you said before, nothing is true," Jesus said. "Of course. Nothing is. What is true is nothing, so when nothing is true we consider it as true, we call this life true because fake is the only thing that exists. So with this we will be calling the fake life the true life," the agent said. The agent got up and walked over to the seat that Jesus sat in. He then said, "You will believe this. You will want to believe this." "I shall never, I always will believe in my father, and you will always be in the emptiness of what you desire," Jesus said. The Pope walked in on them, "Jesus Christ in the flesh! I can't believe it is really the day." "How did you get in here? Get out!" the agent said. "One of your agents let me in here, convincing me that the only way in is if I listen to your beliefs. I agreed, anything to see Jesus." the Pope said. The agent smiled and said, "Gladly. This will not last long, take a seat." The agent pulled out the chair he sat in before. The Pope sits on it and the agent began, "This life, is not a personal reality, it is actually a substitute reality for you humans and your brain-works. I can bend reality, I can do the impossible. First, sending mind-messages is just brain waves that lead to your inner-mind. Mental menacing is also another name for this, for we know how to control the fake. It is like you are playing a video game, you are trying to type a cheat code in or start a glitch. It only takes steps. I can do this in this world. Truth is, I am not actually this body, I am in the nothingness of reality controlling this agent's mind. For which I can, he believes. Once you start to believe in this too, you are actually going to have a demon control or possess you too, this life is fiction, fake, nothing except a world where you are living by which you dream of, of which you think will happen, creating every second with your mind and thought." The Pope was in thought, but right then he realized it and he fell to the ground, once he got back up, he was saying the same exact thing, "This life is not real, Jesus, you do not exist. Let us take you, it is either you or the world that will be summoned amongst this belief and will be controlled with this identity forever, as demons." Jesus frowned, "Maybe you should rethink this through-" "Or maybe you should let him finish," the agent interrupted Jesus. "I don't have to, the plot is open enough already, you're trying to kill God," Jesus said. "With all of my might, with all of my faith, He will be protected." "But without a father, how will you be born?" the Pope grinned evilly. "I..." Jesus knew what their plan was now. "You're killing me... by killing-" "Your timeless father," the Pope said. "The material world is rather just an imaginated land, and once people realize this, they will no longer have faith in your father, making him to never have existed. Belief is a creation, Jesus." Jesus tried performing a miracle, sending them to Hell, killing them, anything, they were death-defying mortals. "All shall bow before me," Jesus said. The world bowed, the Pope and the agents, all of them bowed. Jesus called Charles Reed, the man who does not bow, before him. Charles appeared. "Wha-Where am I?" Charles said. He turned around to see Jesus, "Yes, my Lord?" "Drive me away from here," Jesus said. "I know where you're going, I always know where you are-" the agent said. "Shut up!" Jesus demanded. He turned back to Charles, "Hurry." "Sure, not a problem, you got the keys?" "The keys are in there already," Jesus said. Charles and Jesus ran to the truck outside and drove off, once they were far enough away, Jesus said, "All rise!" and everyone could rise again, the Holy Spirit allowed them to move again. "What's wrong, Jesus?" Charles asked. "You're a good man, Charles, you have a bunch of questions about life, but you ask me what's wrong. People like you regain my faith in society, too bad there's not many left. My believers aren't at all like you, nobody is," Jesus said. "What religion were you before all of this?" Charles paused to think a little as he continued driving, "I don't know, I guess just an atheist." "It's amazing that the one person on Earth who puts my health before his questions is an atheist. I'm letting you into Heaven for sure, my son," Jesus said. "So what is going on, though?" Charles asked. "The world is against me; FBI agents, nonbelievers, a lot of people, but I can deal with that. What I can't deal with is a group of FBI agents, I guess they are just a small group for now, are actually possessed by demons that are convincing more and more people to stop believing in my father, promote solipsism, and kill my father, which in return kills me. I'm thinking about just taking you to Heaven right now, nobody else, and have my father flood the earth again," Jesus said. "It sounds greedy, for sure, but that's because people don't understand my perspective, they are completely evil, they've completely advanced. They're all trying to kill me." "I'm here for you, Jesus, don't give up now," Charles said. "Stop here, Charles," Jesus said. "It's a gas station, Jesus, but if you wish," Charles said. "I just have a strong feeling for this place," Jesus said. "Good or bad?" Charles asked as they both got out of the truck and walked into the gas station. "Not sure yet, let's hope for the best," Jesus said. As they walked in, there had been agents waiting, along with the Pope. It was the demon possessed agents, there were more people possessed, waiting in each isle for Jesus. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my buddy, Jesus," the head agent said. "Look, I'm sorry, Jesus, but Charles doesn't need to be fed anymore of your lies." "What's he talking about, Jesus?" Charles asked. Jesus turned around to see that the redneck cashier was brainwashed and possessed, aiming a gun at Charles. "Charles, just don't move." Jesus jumped for the gun, and pushed it out of the way, it shooting the cashier instead of Charles. Jesus grabbed the gun and broke it into bits. "I believe in peace, and guns in pieces." he looked at the agents who all had pistols aimed on him. "The world will know your secret, there's no stopping us, Jesus. Soon, everyone will be a solipsist and you will be dead, along with your timeless father!" the head agent said, laughing. "Open fire." They all began shooting at Jesus, Charles ran at them, crouching as they shot their guns. He tackled them each by each, the bullets miraculously missing Jesus. Charles was shot by one of the other agents that he didn't tackle yet, shot right in the back. Jesus ran over and healed him by just touching him. Charles got up with a gun, shot Jesus in the face, and as Jesus didn't expect it, there was no miracles in place to happen to save Jesus. Jesus's head was blown in half, but Jesus survived, but was almost dead. "Why, Charles? Why?" Jesus moaned and cried. "Because, Jesus, you need to return to the kingdom. I'll meet you there. I need to recreate the earth, and I can't have you on it while I do it." Charles said, shooting himself in the face right away afterwards. "Right behind you, dad," he died. Category:Gods